deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Scouts VS Power Rangers
Description: Magical Girls VS Super Sentai! Who will reign supreme as Japan's ultimate team? What will win? It's Magic VS Martial Arts and Giant Robots! Interlude Wiz: No matter how what series, counterpart verse or even piece of media, their is bound to be a team to fight and there is bound to be a rivalry. Boomstick: I'm sorry, I didn't fully hear that over the fact that were putting two franchise against one another in the arena today! Wiz: The Sailor Scouts, the guardians of anime justice. Boomstick: And the Power Rangers, the defenders of whats right. Wiz: In this scenario, will be having 20 Red Rangers including a custom red and the Rangers will receive a one hour prep-time. As for the Scouts, will be throwing in the currently know ones which are Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Chibi with access to their current level of power. Boomstick: And quick heads up for some Senshi and Sentai info will be included, cause thats how production works these days. Wiz: I'm Wizard and hes Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Sailor Scouts power make up for DEATH BATTLE Power Rangers morph into DEATH BATTLE Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT *Sneak peek.* Jason: Well, what are we waiting for. Tommy: Lets do guys! Jason: Its Morphin' Time! *Morph sequence* Might Morphin Red Ranger! Tommy: Zeonizer, ignite! *Morph sequence* Red Zeo Ranger! T.J.: Shift into Turbo! *Morph sequence* Red Turbo Ranger! Andros: Let's Rocket to Space! *Morph sequence* Red Space Ranger! Leo: Go, Galactic! *Morph sequence* Red Galaxy Ranger! Carter: Light-speed, to Rescue! *Morph sequence* Red Lightspeed Ranger! Wesley: Time for Time Force! *Morph sequence* Red Time Force Ranger! Eric: Quantum Power! *Morph sequence* Quantum Ranger! Cole: Wild Access! HA! *Morph sequence* Red Wild Force Ranger! Shane: Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA! *Morph sequence* Red Ninja Storm Ranger! Conner: Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA! *Morph sequence* Red Dino Thunder Ranger! Jack: SPD! Emergency! *Morph sequence* Red SPD Ranger! Nick: Magical Source! Mystic Force! *Morph sequence* Red Mystic Force Ranger! Mack: Overdrive! Accelerate! *Morph sequence* Red Overdrive Ranger! Casey: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! *Morph sequence* Red Jungle Fury Ranger! Scott: RPM! Get in Gear! *Morph sequence* Red RPM Ranger! Jayden: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! *Morph sequence* Red Samurai Ranger! Troy: Megaforce! Mega morph! *Morph sequence* Red Megaforce Ranger! ???: Pirate Ranger, On Deck! *Morph sequence* Red Pirate Ranger! Aurico: Red Alien Ranger! Geya. ???: You seen red ladies? *End of Sneak peek.* Results Boomstick: Wiz: The winners are the _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Polls Who do you think should be the winner? The Sailor Scouts The Power Rangers Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Hoot Freeman Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles